Idol!
by ryuchi appie
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang model yang terkenal, lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba bilang menjadi pacar Naruto, siswi yang biasa, dihadapan fansnya? Chap 4 update. Rippiuw pleasee,, maaf lama update.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance

Rate: T saja lahh

Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang model yang terkenal, lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba bilang menjadi pacar Naruto, siswi yang biasa, dihadapan fansnya? Chap 1. Rippiuw pleasee~~

Warning: Sho-ai, nonyaoi, dll

Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik Cocoa! By Shiho Kashiwagi

Happy reading minna-san! ^o^

**** **Idol!** ****

By Ryuchi Appie

Sekolah swasta Konoha Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah biasa yang tidak mempunyai nilai lebih. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi sangat istimewa..

Disekolah ini ada jurusan INTERTAINMENT!

"KKYYYAAAAAAAA!" suara para siswi pun menggema. Ada apakah? Ternyata ada 2 model terkenal yang sedang lewat dan ingin masuk sekolah, mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sai.

"Ada apaan sehh? Waaaaa! Bruaghh!" Naruto mengintip dibalik celah-celah dan akhirnya terdorong dan jatuh.

"Itte~" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Hari ini nggak biasanya tuan Sasuke masuk ke sekolah tau!"

"Jangan-jangan tuan Sai juga!"

Begitulah para siswi mengerubungi idola tersebut tanpa tau bahwa ada korban akibat ulah mereka.

"Adduhhh badanku sakit semua. Memangnya ini pintu belakang stasiun televisi apa?" kata Naru-chan mengeluh.

'_Tapi hebat sekali penampilan mereka. Sebagian besar seperti pakai baju bebas__. Seluruh penampilannya pelanggar peraturan sekolah. Rambut berwarna terang, pakai anting juga! Hebat! Artis memang beda! Tapi, daripada itu, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa masuk kelaass?' _kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dikagetkan oleh suara Sakura.

"Naru-chaaannnn! Huueeeeee,," Sakura nangis lebay.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Pagi.." sapa Naruto.

"Dimana Sai-sama~!"

"Eh,,,Ah,,,emm,,nganu,,," Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa.

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang pas akhirnya naruto menjawab.

"Sudah pergi."

"Ehhh! Kenapa~~~?" jawab Sakura yang masih menangis gaje.

Di kelas 1-B (kelas Naruto)

"Padahal mereka jarang sekali masuk sekolah, kenapa aku telat bangun di saat begini siihh~~? Kenapaaa~~~~?" keluh Sakura sambil masih terisak-isak.

"Sakura-chan lagi sial ya?"

"Benar!" jawab Sakura, "Tapi Naru-chan aneh deh. Padahal anak-anak yang masuk sekolah ini sebagian besar mengincar anak jurusan intertainment, tapi kenapa Naru-chan sama sekali enggak tertarik dengan artis?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Benar juga ya? Aku memilih sekolah ini karena jaraknya paling dekat dengan rumah." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ohh iya! Aku memotret mereka kok! Karena ku pikir kau pasti menginginkannya!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Seriusss? Makasih Naru-chan~~~!" jawab Sakura sambil menerima foto-foto model tersebut.

Pulang sekolah

"Maaf Naru-chan! Aku pulang duluan. Harus ke toko buku nihh! Habis _Konoha Magazine_ bulan ini bukan cuma ada Sai, tapi Sasuke juga masuk! Kalau aku enggak segera pergi, nanti kehabisan! Bye,,bye Naru-chan" kata Sakura tergesa-gesa.

"Iya deh. Selamat berjuang ya?"

Akhirnya tinggal naruto sendiri.

'_Aku mampir ke toko buku juga deh!"_

Di toko buku

Naruto sedang melihat-lihat buku, akhirnya dia menemukan majalah yang bertuliskan 'Konoha Magazine'.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan ini majalah yang dibilang Sakura-chan?"

Saat membuka majalah tersebut, terpampanglah foto model yang baru-baru ini sangat terkenal(baca: Sasuke)

"Wahh! Orang yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Jadi ini Sasuke?" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba blushing sendiri.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat majalah tersebut, Naruto akhirnya menaruhnya lagi.

"Ta,,tapi orang yang bernama Sasuke ini pasti merasa dirinya keren.. deh!" kata Naruto terhenti karena orang yang tadi diomongkan berada didepan matanya.

'_Hahhh? Ini Sasuke kann? Yang benar saja! Bohong! Kenapa dia ada ditempat seperti ini! Daripada itu, apa dia dengar apa yang kukatakan barusan!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara dengannya.

"Kamu... murid sekolahanku kan?" tanya Sasuke

"I,,iyaa?" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Oke,, baiklah." kata Sasuke sambil memegangi pundak Naruto.

'_Haaahhhh? A..apaa?' _jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

"Hentikaan! Tu..tunggu... apa ini?" Naruto gugup setengah mati.

"Sudah. Jangan melawan. Diam. Pura-pura dicium saja." Kata Sasuke pas ditelinga Naruto.

"Haah! Hentikan Sasuke-kun~~~!" teriak para fans Sasuke.

"Maaf. Dia ini PACARKU." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

'_Whaaattt? Aa...apaa? Dia bilaaangg?'_

_-TBC-_

_Hehehe.. :D_

_Akhirnyaa~~_

_Rippiuw pleasee,, ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Fast updatee,,

Nyahahahaha,, XD

Makasih ya yang udah rippiuw,,

Padahal saiia hanya author baru yang geblek,, *huhuhu,, T.T*

Nie balesan rippiuwnya..

Kira Ketsueki: iya,, yang bener ENTERTAINMENT..

Hehehe.. :D

Arigato,, ^^

Fuyuzakura-hime: iya.. aku baca di nakayoshi lovely. Hehe.. :D! Sorry ya deskripkinya kurang, coz mau aku buat agak beda ama yang di komik, tapi gag berhasil ya? Huhuhu,, T.T iya,, diakhir-akhir bakal ada kissing yang ehm- banget.. ckckckck,,, XD

Arigato atas sarannya,,, XD

Tini N'WhiteOnyx: iyaa.. maap ya?

Arigato udda mau rippiuw,, ^^

: ogke dahh! Ntar aku panjangin,, ;) eh, ntar dichap akhir bakal dicium beneran lhooo,,

Tunggu yaa? ^^

UchiRansen: ogke dhe... nie udda di update. Jangan panggil senpai dunk~~ kan aku author baru.. hehehe.. :D

Misa UchiHatake: iya Sakura lebayyy tuhh~~! *dibogem Sakura*

Iya.. bissa...bissa.. :D

Ntar aku kasih SaiSaku deh. Tapi di chap akhir ya? ^^

Arigato,, ^^

FrenziRenzi-Ren.9x'y: iyaa,, ^^

Arigato gonzaimasu..~ ^o^

Amber-violet: Iya~ terinspirasi dari situ.. ^^

Kaze or wind: ini udda apdet.

Arigato.. ^^

Sweet's Strawberry: nie udda apdet kok,,

Cepet kan?

Nyahahahaha,, XD

Hoshirin Hyuunma: Arigato hyu-san,, ^^

Lets go to story~~~

**** **Idol! ******

**Naruto POV**

'_Haaaa? Appa dia bilaangg?'_

'_Ini bohongankaann?'_

'_Enggak mungkinnn~~!' kataku dalam hati_

Akhirnya fansnya dia pada speachless semua, dan siap untuk menjerit dan protes. Tapi kenapa Sasuke biasa-biasa saja ya? Apa dia sengaja? Aduh bingungg~~~!

**Normal POV**

"Bohong! Itu nggak benar!"

"Di majalah kan ditulis kalau Sasuke-sama benci cewek!"

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke-sama pacaran sama.."

"Bocah!"

"Gembrot!"

"Dan jelek begini!"

Begitulah teriakan dari fans girlnya Sasuke Uchiha. Yang sukses membuat Naruto kesaaall!

"Nggak usah bilang sampai begitu dong! Aku sendiri juga mana mau sama orang nar..." kata Naruto terpotong karena dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Diam." Kata Sasuke sambil masih membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

'_Di...! diam...? mana mungkin aku bisa diam kalau diejek seperti ini!' _kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Mmh!" Kata naruto protes karena masih dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kami sedang kencan, jadi jangan ikuti kami." Kata Sasuke dingin kepada para fans girlnya.

"Ayo lari!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ehhhhh! Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Naruto yang masih ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah laaahhh! Ikut saja!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi.. hah..hah..hah.. capekkk~~! Aku bisa mati!" kata Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti berlari.

"Nggak bakal mati tau! Kamu enggak bisa lari lebih cepat lagi ya? Lemes amat. Dasar dobe!" kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku yang dimarahin? Dan apa? Kau memanggilku dobe? Dasar teme!" teriak Naruto protes.

"Aah,,, Benar juga, makasih ya? Berkat kamu aku jadi tertolong dari fans girlku yang berisik itu." Kata Sasuke berterima kasih tapi tanpa senyum. *Dasar Uchiha*

"Makasih? Bukan itu maksutku. Yang tadi itu apa? Tiba-tiba langsung. La, langsung,,, ci,,, ci,," kata Naruto enggak bisa diteruskan gara-gara langsung blushing.

"Ha? Hmph.." kata Sasuke yang langsung mengerti apa maksut Naruto. Dengan seringaian khas Uchiha yang langsung bisa membuat cewek-cewek klepek-klepek. Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto.

"A,,apaa?" kata Naruto blushing.

"Ahh. Maksutmu karena tiba-tiba? Nggak apa-apa kan? Kita kan nggak ciuman beneran." Kata Sasuke yang menggoda Naruto dan memperkecil jaraknya dengan Naruto.

"Tu,,tunggu! Makanya,, menjauhlah sedikit~~!" kata naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

'_Ugghh! Inni anak beraninya menggoda saja!' _kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Atau~ jangan-jangan kamu ingin beneran dicium? Mau kucium sekarang~~? Kata Sasuke yang menggoda Naruto.

Naruto pun blushing. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Saat Sasuke mulai memperkecil jarak. Naruto menutup matanya.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

.

.

10 menit.

'_Kok enggak nyium-nyium see?' _kata Naruto dalam hati dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Bohong kok!" kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

"BODOOHH!" teriak Naruto yang sukses membuat Sauke menutup telinganya.

"Bisa-bisanya Cuma mempermainkan orang! Aku ini beda dengan kalian semua tau! Mungkin yang namanya artis semuanya melakukan yang semacam ini! Tapi,, Aku,,, aku,,,!" kata Naruto yang hampir mengeluarkan air matanya dan langsung menonjok Sasuke, tapi Sasuke langsung menghindar.

"Mahluk PeDe! Narsis! Bodoh! Tiang listrik! Aku mau pulang! Aku benci sekali dengan artis! Dasar Sasuke mesum!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil kertas yang ada dikertasnya, meremasnya dan langsung melemparkannya, tepat terkena dahi Sasuke. Dan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Mesum? Anak ini menarik sekali." Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dan membuka kertas yang tadi dilemparkan Naruto.

'_Tttrrrrrrrrr... pip...pip...' _HP Sasuke pun berbunyi. Ada telpon masuk dari managernya. Akhirnya dengan setengah malas, dia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"_Sasuke, besok ada pemotretan." _Kata managernya dalam telpon.

"Iya. Tapi besok aku juga akan berangkat sekolah. Pemotretan itu bisa dibatalkan tidak?"

"_Haa? Apa katamu Sasuke?Tumben kau ingin berangkat sekolah?" _Tanya sang manager heran.

"Aku ingin memprioritaskan sekolah. Lalu mengenai iklan yang itu, aku akan menerimanya kalau mereka mau menerima syarat dariku. Begini, yang menjadi lawan mainku bukan telent itu. Tapi aku akan memilih sendiri lawan mainku. Oke?" kata Sasuke ke pada managernya dalam telpon.

"_Iya, baiklah. Pip." _Sambungan telpon pun ditutup.

**Pagi harinya. Di sekolah.**

"Pagi Sakura-chan. Ini untukmu." Kata Naruto saat bertemu dengan Sakura sambil membawa banya bekal kue.

"Waaa! Ini kue semua? Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku bikin kebanyakan saking semangatnya." Jawab Naruto lemas.

"KYYYAAAAAA!" jerit Sakura.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Bo,,bohong,,,! I,,itu... SAI-SAMA DAN SASUKE-SAMA!" jerit Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin! Tuan Sauke dan tuan Sai datang ke sekolah 2 hari berturut-turut"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Bahagianya~~"

"Aku bersyukur masuk sekolah ini!"

Kalaupun sudah lulus aku nggak akan menyesal!"

Begitulah jeritan para siswi saat melihat Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Naruto.

'_Gawat! Itukan Sasuke! Ngapain dia kesini! Aduhh! Mati aku!" _kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

'_Ekkhh,, kenapa dia bisa tau namaku?'_

"Kamu menjatuhkan ini kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang dilemparkan Naruto kemarin.

'_Yang kemarin? Ternyata itu hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan? Gawat? Kenapa aku harus melemparkan kertas yang ini? Yang jelas-jelas tertuliskan ukurang tubuhku. Kenapa ukuran tubuhku harus diketaui cowok macam begini? A, aku malu,,!" _jerit naruto dalam hati.

"Ke,,kembalikan!" Naruto langsung merebut kertas tersebut.

"Ternyata kamu 'punya' dibanding kelihatannya, ya?" kata Sasuke pas disamping telinga Naruto.

'paaaaaatttssss' muka Naruto memerah. Entah karena malu atau malu.

"Kyaaaaa! Tuan Sasuke mengembalikan barangnya yang jatuh!"

"Baik sekali dia~~"

"Anak itu beruntung sekali!"

"Aku juga mau menjatuhkan sesuatu,,!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku jugaaa~~~"

Teriakan siswi langsung menggema. Padahal naruto menyumpah nyerapahi Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hei Naruto! Hebat sekali kau bisa ngobrol dengan tuan Sasuke! Tadi itu apa?" Kata Sasuka menggebu-gebu.

"Bu,,bukan apa-apa!" jawab naruto

'_Memang biasanya ada orang yang langsung baca seenaknya? RENDAHAN sekali diaaa! Dasar temee!" _kata Naruto dalam hati.

**Di kelas Sasuke dan Sai**

"Sasuke, kalau ingin datang ke sekolah, kenapa nggak datang sendirian saja sih? Kenapa aku juga harus menemanimu?" tanya Sai.

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Toh pemotretan hari ini juga batal."

"Makanya itu~ kita kan sudah lama nggak libur, aku ingin pergi belanja nih!"

"Iya,,iya. Aku minta 1 permintaan lagi deh sama kamu."

"Eeehhhh? Sasuke dari dulu mau menang sendiri niihh~~!" rengek Sai.

"Sudahlah~ begini..." Sasuke menjelaskan pada Sai apa yang dimintanya, dan Sai akhirnya menurut saja.

**Di atap sekolah. Saat istirahat.**

Naruto dan Sakura sedang makan bekal buatan Naruto.

"Hmm. Enaakk! Kue buatan Naru-chan memang nomer 1 sedunia!" kata Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Eh? Syukurlah, soalnya aku membuatnya tanpa mencicipinya dulu." Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kamu makin pandai ya? Kuenya semakin empuk dari biasanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ben.. brruuusshhh" Kata Sakura yang tidak sengaja menyemburkan makanannya.

"Haa? Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"I..itu! jangan-jangan Sai-sama?" Kata sakura masih tidak percaya pada penglihatannya saat ini.

"Selamat siaaangg~~~!" kata Sai sambil mendekati Sakura dan Naruto.

"Be..beneran dia!"

"Ah! Maaf permisi! Kayaknya ada kue enak nih? Aku minta ya?" kata Sai sambil mengambil kue tersebut.

"Enaakkk~~~" kata sai berbinar-binar.

"Te..terima kasih. Kamu anak jurusan entertainment kan? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya,,ada perlu sebentar." kata Sai dan dia tidak sengaja melihat Sakura. Sakura pun blusing plus bonus deg-degan.

"Waaaa..! ikat rambutmu bagus sekali! Kamu beli dimana?" tanya Sai pada Sakura.

"Di toko langgananku, nih kalau kau suka untukmu saja."

"Untukkuu~~? Kamu baik sekali~~! Siapa namamu?" kata Sai dengan senyuman mautnya.

"A..aku sakura.." jawab Sakura yang wajahnya meraaahhh~~ sekali.

"Sakura-chan? Cocok~~?" tanya Sai yang sedang memakai jepit rambut tersebut.

"Co...cocok sekali!" kata Sakura gugup.

"Ini Sakura-chan. Lalu ini Naruto?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Eh?Ah? Iya. Benar."

"Ini! Aku sudah menyerahkannya ya? Bye~!" kata Sai memberikan sebuah kertas pada Naruto.

'_Apa ini? Memo?'_

Naruto langsung membuka memo tersebut. Dan ternyata dari Sasuke!

_Kalau kamu tidak mau foto copy hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanmu tersebar, datanglah ke gedung olahraga pukul 13.00_

_PS: Datang sendiri._

'_PeDe sekali dia! Sampai berani menyerahkan ini! Kalau begitu aku akan bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan!' _kata Naruto dalam hati dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

**Di Gedung olahraga, jam 13.00**

"Sudah manggil orang kesini, tapi kenapa dia sendiri malah ga adaa? Dasar artis egois! Teme! Hmph!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto.

"Yak cukup sampai di situ saja." Kata Sasuke berbisik pas ditelinga Naruto.

"Caacuke(Sasuke)..!" kata Naruto yang masih dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Heh, jangan teriak-teriak!"

"Kamu benar-benar datang? Ja..jangan salah paham! Mungkin kamu pikir sudah memegang kelemahanku. Tapi aku ini.."

"Sebenarnya aku nggak memfoto copy-nya kok." Kata Sasuke menyela omongan Naruto dengan entengnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'_Aa..apaa? dia menggodaku lagi?'_

"Apa-apaan sih kamu? Siakpmu yang memperlakukan orang seenaknya sangat menyebalkan tau! Mentang-mentang artis! Jangan belagu! Aku sangat membenci artis!" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hei naruto!" kata Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa kamu tidak mau melakukan hal yang lebih mendebarkan daripada ciuman?" kata Sasuke.

'_Ehhhh?'_

"Maukan? Tuh kan kamu tertarik?" kata Sasuke menggoda.

"Bo..bodoh! bicara apa kamu?" kata Naruto plus blushing.

"Oke! Ayo!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam taksi.

"Tu..tunggu! aku mau dibawa kemana?"

"Sudahlah~! Ayo cepat naik! Tolong ke Shibuya. Yang cepat ya?" kata Sasuke kepada supir taksi tersebut.

"Baik" dan taksi pun melaju kencang.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksutnya ini?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Kamu sudah nggak bisa lari lagi"

"Ki,,ki,,kita mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih hebat dari pada ciuman." Kata Sasuke datar.

'_I,,,itu,, jangan-jangan? Wwwaaa!' _kata Naruto dalam hati dan membayangkan hal-hal yang ber rate M.

Akhirnya taksi sampai di tujuan. Sasuke pun langsung mendorong Naruto.

"Oke! Ayo turun. Cepat lari!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

'_Kenapa orang ini selalu memaksa? Padahal kita nggak pacaran. Tapi dia selalu menggenggam tanganku tanpa ragu-ragu~dengan tangannya yang hangat. Eehhh! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?''_

**Disebuah Gedung di Shibuya**

"Wajahnya jangan terlalu dipoles ya? Bagus. Yang biasa saja. Tapi tolong urus rambutnya ya?"

"Oke!"

"Pakaiannya yang itu saja."

"Baik"

'_Apa yang sedang dia rencanakan?'_

"Apa maksutnya ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm. Kamu itu sudah seperti cinderella tau."

'_Bo..bohong..'_

Sekarang Naruto sedang memakai baju ketat yang super~ manis. Dan rambutnya yang panjang diikat kesamping dengan ikat rambut berbulu.

"Oke! Ayo kita mulai!" kata sang fotografer.

Lampu sorot pun dinyalakan.

'_Hah? Silau,,! Lampu sorot?'_

"Sasuke.. aku harus bagaimana?" kata Naruto gugup.

"Ayo lihat kedepan yang benar"

"Depannya dimana?" kata Naruto clingak-clingukan karena lampu sorotnya terlalu silau.

_Ckrek,,ckrek,,,.! _bunyi kamera pun bergemuruh.

'_Hah? Aku sedang dipotret?'_

"Mungkin memang panas, tapi jangan sampai keringetan ya? Lampu yang kuat dapat memperlihatkan indahnya kulit. Bersabarlah~" kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

'_Mana mungkin? Daripada itu, pemotretan apa ini?' _kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Naru-chan, ayo tersenyum!" kata sang kameramen.

"ehh?"

Akhirnya Naruto pun mencoba tersenyum.

"Buph!"

"Apa?" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Matamu sudah terbiasa kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Ah! Benar. Eehhh? Yang menonton sebanyak inii?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Enak?"

"Nggaklah! Uhh~ aku nggak bisa Sasu! Aku kan enggak cantik, tapi kenapa?~" kata Naruto nelangsa.

"Iya juga sih." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Gggrrrrrr! Nggak usah jujur begitu dong! Disangkal dikit kek!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Habis kamu sendiri yang bilang kan?"

"Uuuhhh! Iya juga sih."

"Tapi kamu tidak memperlihatkannya dan percaya kalau memang begitulah kamu."

"Ehhh! Jangan-jangan Sasuke juga..."

"Jangan menghancurkan mimpi orang yang bermimpi. Kalau mau, maju saja langsung. Akulah yang telah menemukanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

'_Ahh lagi-lagi tanggannya yang hangat'_

Kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan dengan tangan yang masih perpegangan.

"! Putar kameranya sekarang! Buat filmnya juga!" kata sang kameramen. Sang kameramen langsung tertegun saat melihat Naruto.

'_Apa? Anak itu tiba-tiba bersinar! Jangan-jangan anak ini.. dia,, sama seperti Sasuke. Yang dapat membuat kita merasa tertekan?' _kata sang produser dalam hati.

Diakhir pemotretan, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berakting. Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke. Dan mereka berpose menghadap kamera. Semua orang yang berada disana tertegun. Daaann~~.

"Cut!" teriak sang kameramen.

"Hebat! Siapa anak itu?"

"Bagus sekali!" kata orang-orang yang sedang melihat pemtretan tersebut.

'_Hahh! Hosh..hosh...! akhirnya pemotretannya sudah selesai.' _ Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalu kamu mau bisa juga kan?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sa..sasuke..! hei! Tunggu jangan-jangan pemotretan ini akan dipakai sesuatu ya?"

"Iya. Untuk iklan merk terbaru yang tayang mulai tahun baru. Nanti di stasiun juga bakal banyak ditempeli poster. Di majalah juga, katanya akan menjadi iklan membuka." Kata Sasuke.

"Ekkhhh?"

"Selamat! Mulai hari ini kamu juga sudah menjadi artis!"

'_Apaa? Bohoongg!' _Naruto masih syok dan tidak percaya.

-**TBC-**

Akhirnya~

Selesai juga chap 2 nya.

Please rippiuw,, ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Idol!

Chap 3

By Ryuchi Appie

"Naruto! Siap!" kata seorang kameramen.

"Baik"

Naruto POV

Sekarang aku tiba-tiba menjadi seorang model gara-gra di Sasuke mesum itu. Di setiap jalan yang aku lewati selalu ada teriakan histeris para gadis-gadis. Seperti...

Normal POV

"Waaaa! Poster ini disini juga!" teriak seorang gadis.

"Kau benar, ini adalah poster Sasuke-kun bersama gadis misterius yang masih di pertanyakan!"

"Huuu! Aku tidak rela Sasuke-kun bersama gadis ini!"

"Siapa sih cewek ini?" tanya-ralat- teriakan semua gadis yang ada di sana.

'_Itu aku!' kata Naruto dalam hati._

**-Di kelas 1-B-**

"Naruto! Apakah kamu sudah melihat ini?" teriak Sakura sambil memperlihatkan sebuah majalah.

"Ah! Itu.."

"Perusahaan M2 yang mempunyai model seperti Sasuke dan Sai meluncurkan merek terbaru untuk remaja! Disini juga ada model ceweknya! Gadis ini imut dan manis sekali! Pakaian yang dipakainya juga manis!" kata Sakura yang memotong perkataan Naruto.

'_Sakura tidak menyadari kalau itu aku? Memang sih selain memakai make-up, aku juga memakai wig dan kontak lens. Pantas saja seperti orang lain.' _kata Naruto dalam hati sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Aku rasa fans Sasuke akan marah. Aku sih fans Sai, jadi tidak peduli." Kata Sakura.

"Um, tapi."

"Eh~ omong-omong apa itu" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keluar jendela.

"Hay!" Tiba-tiba Sai datang dari atap dengan memakai tali. Dan dengan muka innocentnya, di muncul lewat jendela kelas Naruto.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Naruto dan Sakura yang langsung menutup jendela dengan tirai.

"Um, Naru-chan"

"Iya? Apa?" jawab Naruto.

"Ini adalah surat rahasia, aku datang untuk mengantarkannya. Sampai jumpa. Nin nin" kata Sai berbisik pada Naruto. Dan Sai pun langsung naik lagi keatap dengan tali tersebut.

"Huaaa, Sai-sama! Aku ikut mengantarkan ke atap!" teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari ke atap.

'_Huh! Dasar gila! Eh, tapi benar juga, jika dia datang ke kelas pasti mencul keributan. Berarti otot-ototnya lumayan terlatih ya? Eh, ini surat rahasia? Isinya apa ya?' _Inner Naruto. Lalu Naruto membuka surat tersebut.

_Pulang sekolah ada memotretan jadi kau harus datang._

Tanpa di tanya siapa pemiliknya pun Naruto sudah tau. Jika penulisnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Dia lagi.' _Naruto sweatdrop.

**-Pulang sekolah di tempat pemotretan-**

'_Hum, aku seperti ini bukan karena tidak suka dengan pekerjaanku, aku suka karena aku bisa memakai baju-baju yang manis dan aku juga senang saat hasil pemotretannya bagus. Tapi aku benci karena KENAPA AKU HARUS SELALU BERPASANGAN DENGAN SASU-TEME?'_ inner Naruto.

"Hari ini temanya adalah cinta pertama. Jadi kalian harus berakting seperti tema yang di tentukan ya?" kata sang produser.

'_Cinta pertama? Aku harus berekspresi keperti apa? Tak kusangka menjadi model itu sangat menyulitkan. Apakah aku hanya berekspresi tersenyum saja?'_

"Hey dobe!" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang mendekat pas di telinga Naruto.

"Ah! Apa?" tanya Naruto agak gugup karena Sasuke hanya berjarak 5 cm darinya.

Tapi Sasuke tambah mendekat pada Naruto.

'_Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Eh?' _Naruto kaget tiba-tiba Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Mau tidak mau dia agak blushing dan..

_Clik Clik_

Suara kamerapun terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Oke! Ini cukup. Naruto ekspresimu bagus sekali. Kamu sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini." Kata sang produser yang bernama Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-san." Kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

Lalu Naruto melihat Sasuke dan mereka beradu pandang.

"Jangan membuatku repot dobe. Kau ini menyusahkan saja." Kata Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"APA?" teriak Naruto.

'_Menyebalkan!' _kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau itu selalu saja membuatku repot."

"Ugh!" Naruto serasa tertusuk 100 pisau.

"Um, Naru-chan. Maaf ya? Hari ini agak kemalaman pemotretannya. Kau mau diantar?" kata seorang staf.

"Eh. Bo-"

"Itu tidak usah. Mana ada orang yang mau menyerangnya." Tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

'_APA?'_

"Sudah ya? Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Sasuke yang langsung nyelonong pergi dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan TEME?" teriak Naruto yang hanya di tanggapi dengan 'hn'.

'_Dasar rendahan! Idiot! Menyebalkan!' _umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Sasuke sudah pergi? Um, bisa kah kau berikan ini padanya?" tiba-tiba salah satu staf mendatangi Naruto dan memberikan sepucuk surat.

"Apa? Aku?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya, kaliankan satu sekolahan. Ini adalah bahan untuk pemotretan besok. Jadi bisakah kau berikan ini padanya?"

"Umm, ggrrrr, baiklah." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Thank's Naru-chan." Kata staf tersebut.

**-Pagi harinya di sekolah-**

'_Um, kemarin aku bilang iya. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Walaupun kita sekolah yang sama tapi kelas biasa dan kelas artis kan di gedung yang berbeda. Murid biasa seperti aku kan tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke kelas artis. Sepertinya aku tidak ada pilihan lain kecuail menyelinap seperti Sai kemarin.' _Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hum, sepertinya koridor ini adalah bagian yang sulit." Kata Naruto berbicara sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang guru yang lewat. Naruto cepat-cepat sembunyi di belakang tiang.

"Huft. Hampir saja. Oh, diseberang sana adalah kelas artis. Tenyata banyak di bagian sekolah ini yang tidak pernah aku lewati." Kata Naruto sambil melihat di suatu koridor.

"Okay!" kata Naruto meyakinkan dan mulai menyelinap.

**-Sesampainya di Gedung Jurusan Infotaiment-**

Naruto POV

Waaaa. Ini gedung infotaiment! Ini keren sekali! Sangat beda dengan jurusan biasa! Eh, apa itu? Ada cafetaria? Apa ini? Mesin pembuat kopi? Sial. Di jurusan biasa Cuma ada air putih. Curang~. Ada jus juga. Apakah wastafelnya bisa mengeluarkan madu juga? Eh, tidak-tidak aku kesini untuk menemui Sasu-teme. Di luar kelihatannya tidak seluas ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana kelas Sasu-teme? Apakah di sebelah sini?

Normal POV

Naruto pun mulai mencari kelas Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang yang lewat.

"Ups! Untung saja tidak ketahuan. Eh, tunggu dulu? Itu kan, Pein dan Gaara-sama. Waa! Orang terkenal. Tenyata mereka berteman ya? Aku beruntung sekali!" kata Naruto berbicara sendiri.

Naruto akhirnya mulai mencari lagi dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 1-G.

'_Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kelas. Woah! Di dalamnya banyak orang-orang terkenal! Pemandangan yang indah! Eh, itu apakah Ino? Penyanyi terkenal itu? Waaa, aku penggemar beratnya! Aku bahkan punya semua kasetnya! Ternyata dia satu sekolah denganku. Senangnya~! Aku akhirnya merasa menjadi salah satu fans Sai atau Sasu-teme. Eh? Tiba-tiba Ino mendatangi seorang laki-laki. Eh, itu kan Sasu-teme.' _ Inner Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok.

'_Kenapa aku bersembunyi seperti ini?'_

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Kau itu satu-satunya yang tidak merencanakan akan datang ke konserku. Pokonya kau harus datang!" rengek Ino pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tenang-tenang." Jawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dada naruto serasa sakit sekali.

'_Ugh! Aku harus menyadarinya, Sasuke kan model terkenal. Dia memang pantas bersama Ino yang penyanyi terkenal. Tapi kenapa dadaku sakit sekali?' _Inner Naruto. Lalu narutopun langsung meninggalkan kelas Sasuke. Dan ternyata Sasuke menyadari jika ada Naruto disana.

'_Naruto?'_

Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto teringat bahwa ia harus menyerahkan surat untuk Sasuke.

"Eh, apa yang ku lakukan? Aku malah lari. Aku kan harus memberikan ini pada Sasuke."

"Hay cewek, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jika kau ketahuan menyelinap. Kau akan di keluarkan lho." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan Naruto.

'_Haa? Gawat? Apakah orang-orang ini juga dari kelas artis?'_

"Kau harus membayar ini nona. Ayo bermain dengan kami." Kata seorang laki-laki yang bernama Sugeitsu sambil mendekat pada Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ketiga orang tersebut mulai menyerang Naruto. Mereka mulai memegang tangan Naruto dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya.

"Ugh! Jangan! Kumohon." Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

"Kau memang datang untuk ini kan nona." Kata lelaki tersebut sambil mencium leher Naruto.

"Ahh! Tolong! Jangan!" kata Naruto masih dengan tangisannya.

'_Sasuke! Tolong aku!' _kata Naruto dalam hati.

TBC

Nyahahahaha,, XD

Akhirnya update juga.

Maaf lama,, T_T

Akhir-akhir ini sibuk sih.. *plak

Yasudahlah.. please review..


	4. Chapter 4

Idol!

Chap 4

By Ryuchi Appie

"Ahh! Tolong! Jangan!" kata Naruto masih dengan tangisannya.

'_Sasuke! Tolong aku!' _kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seperti mendengar suara hati Naruto, Sasuke datang dengan tiba-tiba lalu dengan cepatnya memukul para pria yang telah mengganggu Naruto.

BUK BRAK GUBRAK! BUG!

Maka terdengarlah suara-suara yang sangat amat –errr- mengenaskan?

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin kepada ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ouch! Sialan! Apa maksudmu UCHIHA!" teriak Sugeitsu sambil memegangin kepalanya yang tadi di pukul dan diinjak-injak oleh Sasuke.

"Suka-suka kita kan mau ngapain? Kamu gak usah ikut campur deh! I.. ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kaan?" kata Pain setengah tergagap.

Lalu Sasuke melirik keadaan Naruto yang sekarang gemetaran, dua kancing baju teratasnya terbuka, seragamnya yang acak-acakan, mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca, rambut pirangnya yang terurai, mungkin ini sepintas terlihat –err- eksotis benar-benar menggoda bahkan bagi seorang Uchiha pun. Kemudian Sasuke mulai kembali menatap orang-orang yang telah mengganggu Naruto dengan pandangan menyeramkan dan dengan background petir yang menyambar-nyambar plus ditambah dengan suhu ruangan yang mulai memanas. Ketiga orang itupun sepertinya sudah menelan ludah mereka masing masing.

"Bagaimana ya? Dia milikku sih. Fuh" kata Sasuke sambil menampakkan evil smirknya.

"A..apa? Milikmu?" kata mereka tergagap melongo tidak percaya sekaligus ketakutan telah mengganggu yang menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah baju Sugeitsu dengan sangat sadis sehingga Sugeitsu kesulitan bernafas. Kemudian dua orang lainnya semakin ketakutan dan panik.

"Nasib kalian jelek ya?" kata Sasuke yang masih mencengkram Sugeitsu sambil mendeathglare kedua orang lainnya.

Lalu merekapun bertambah panik. Muka mereka sudah pucat pasi.

"Tu...tunggu sebentar! Kami mengerti! Kami gak tau kalau anak ini kenalan Sasuke! Hmm satu lagi.. kami juga nggak tahu lho kalau Sasuke ternyata sekuat ini ya...! kenapa Sasuke yang seorang model..." kata-kata Pain terputus dengan selaan Sasuke.

"Ahh..! melatih ketahanan tubuh juga bagian dari pekerjaan model lho" kata Sasuke yang sudah membereskan kedua temannya dan membawa mereka di kedua tangannya seperti akan membuang sampah. Lalu Sasuke mendatangi Pain yang sudah pucat pasi daan...

BUAAAKKK! BUKK! HUUAAAA!

Kalian pastinya tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Yare yare. Mari kita doakan semoga mereka tenang disisinya. Tiba-tiba Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang 'bermain-main'.

"Umm Sasuke, makasih! Sudah sudah.. aku tidak apa-apa kok! Enggak... kenapa-kenapa kok.." kata Naruto yang masih gemetaran.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

"EHH? Kita mau kemana Sasuke? Uhhh temee~ jangan membuatku maluu." Kata Naruto yang kebingungan sekaligus blushing yang membuatnya tambah manis saja.

Yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja dan tetap menggendong Naruto ke arah hmm sepertinya kantin.

'_Haa? Ke kantin? Mau apa si Teme itu mengajakku ke kantin?' _batin Naruto dalam hati

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di sebuah kursi yang lumayan nyaman. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju cafetaria dan membawa secangkir coklat panas dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Mmm terima kasih Sasuke." Kata Naruto yang langsung meminum coklat panas yang di berikan Sasuke.

'_Hmm Sasuke membuatkan ini untukku? Enak. Manis dan sedikit pahit. Rasanya seperti Sasuke. Tadi juga... dia sudah menolongku.'_

DEG DEG

'_Hei hei kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini? Aahhh sial! Wajah ku memanas.' _Batin Naruto yang sekarang sudah blushing. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Dia lalu menundukkan matanya, takut jika Sasuke melihatnya blushing seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah memandangi Naruto yang sedang blushing, satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya 'Manis'. Siapa sih ya tidak akan bilang manis jika pemandangan di depannya ada seorang cewek manis, bermata biru yang mukanya memerah, siapapun pasti akan berpikir untuk memakannya *plaak*. Ahh tiba-tiba naruto teringat jika ia harus menyerahkan kertas yang diberikan oleh manager tempat mereka kerja.

"AH,! Anu Sasuke, aku datang kesini karena dimintai tolong untuk menyerahkan ini. Aku agak nekat masuk diam-diam.. habis aku kan juga nggak tau nomor telepon.." kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba terpotong saat dia menyerahkan secarik kertas karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya.

'_EHH?' _ batin Naruto kaget.

"A..ada apa Sasuke? Tiba-tiba.." kata Naruto tergagap panik. Bisa-bisanya Naruto teringat saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milik Sasuke.

DEG

'_Gawatt, jantungku berdebar lagi. Bisa-bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke.' _

"Uhh lepaskan Sasuke." Kata Naruto yang berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke tapi hasilnya nihil, Sasuke lebih kuat darinya.

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa dobe? Kau tidak terluka?"

"Ng, nggak kok.. sama sekali nggak"

'_Sebenarnya aku sedikit berbohong sih'_

"Nggak perlu sungkan, coba perlihatkan" kata Sasuke memaksa, berlahan dia mendorong Naruto, sehingga lama-lama dia semakin dekat dan Naruto terpojok. Antara takut dan malu.

'_Gawat! Ketauan! Sebenarnya pangkal pahaku tadi terantuk. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku nggak bakalan memperlihatkan bagian ini pada Sasu-teme' _batin Naruto panik.

"Eh..? nggak! Aku kan sudah bilang nggak apa-apa!" Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Sudah. Ayo perlihatkan." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis penuh makna.

"Ng..nggakk teme!" Naruto bertambah panik karena Sasuke terus mendorongnya dan..

NYUUTT

"AWWW!" jerit Naruto karena Sasuke telah menyentuh pangkal paha yang memang dari tadi sakit.

'_Huaa! Ketauaann!'_ Naruto berteriak dalam hati.

Lalu Sasuke pun menarik Naruto lalu dia memegang kedua lutut Naruto dan mulai melebarkan pahanya. Naruto yang sekamin takut, malu, ingin berteriak.

"Ng..nggak. jangan Sasu, jangan. Ugghh" kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya karena sakit.

"Sudah ayo perlihatkan!" urat-urat dikepala Sasuke mulai berkedut. Ia langsung melebarkan kaki Naruto dan akhirnya dia melihat bagian yang memar. Tepat pangkal paha –ehem- Sasuke sedikit –err- banyak blushing melihatnya. Apa lagi wajah Naruto yang malu-malu uhhh 'Manis' batin sasuke.

'_Ahhh aku ini mikir apa sih! Aku harus cepat-cepat ambil es batu untuk luka si dobe ini' _ batin Sasuke. Lalu ia pun mengambil es batu kemudian kembali ke tempat Naruto dan menempelkan es batunya tepat ke memar Naruto. Dia sambil berjongkok pastinya.

"Uhhh Sasu. Aku malu. Dingin." Kata Naruto sambil berblushing ria.

"Sudahh dobe! Diam!" kata Sasuke blushing juga tapi dia lumayan bisa menutupinya dengan tampang stoic nya itu.

"Hmm Sasuke baik ya. Terima kasih banyak Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum maniissssss sekali. Sehingga membuat Uchiha Sasuke blushing dan dia akhirnya menundukkan mukanya. Bisa bayangkan mukanya? Sudah semerah tomat saudara-saudara.

"Iya Naruto. Wajar kan? Aku menghawatirkanmu." Kata Sasuke yang sedikit blushing.

'_Khawatir? Apa karena aku seorang model? Makanya dia khawatir pada tubuhku? Atau... dia memang menghawatirkan diriku? Kenapa aku penasaran begini? Itu maksudnya apa ya? Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke...'_

**-TBC-**

Huahahahahaha..

Akhirnya appie-chan update juga!

Yayyy!

Appie-chan lagi gundah nih *curcol*

Hiks hiks

Yasudah lahh

Review please


End file.
